clown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Life of a Double Accelerated Idiot
August 12th- Kevin’s POV ' ' I’m hurrying down the hall, my head down, my new sneakers squeaking against the floors of this god dang rat school. I still can’t comprehend the fact that this is where I will be receiving my education for the entire year. Although I told my mom that I’d like to go up to the human world, this. was. not. what. I. meant. The bell sound resonates throughout the school, and kids begin to speed up. My recently received human legs wobble and I know I can not keep up. Dang it, I will be late. I accept the embarrassment and continue down the never-ending hall. I’m reluctantly nearing my classroom when something glints in the corner of my eye. I whip my head around, somehow thinking it’s the newest model of my favorite airplane brand. However, it is not. My jaw drops in awe. Standing not even 5 feet away is the most beautiful rat I’ve ever seen ever. Period. I’m still standing there, my books dropped on the ground at my feet when said rat trips, gets up then speeds away, arms held to the side exactly like an orangutan. I blink once, then twice. (sEE WHAT I DID THERE WINKY WINK) Is that rat even real? My heart feels like it's soaring higher than a b-23 or whatever its called. I slowly pick up my books and trudge to the classroom. I can’t get him out of my mind. ' ' August 12th- Tnail’s POV ' ' I oftentimes wonder at my own idiocy. After all, it does take a certain level to be late on the first day of school. When you add in forgetting your lunch and are a sad, broke soul, without a penny to your name or lunch account, I think that it merits an award. However, blessed is this world of technology we live in, and by 2nd Period my lunch is ready for pickup in the front office with your free daily dose of DisappointedMom™. Usian Bolt has got nothing on me when I run down the hall to fetch my lunch. Beware, for hell hath no fury like a hungry, tired, and annoyed Tnail. As I’m breaking the world record for the hallway sprint, my rat senses start tingling. W-what could that be? Big brain energy? I stop, sniffing the air with a deep breath. Yes, I’m 99% sure a double accel math kid is nearby. I swivel my head back and forth. Forget Usian Bolt, I’m a prowling rat on the hunt for cheese. Where is the yellow cheddar? Something lights in my brain, and there! I whirl around to yell in victory and just. Stop. Because wow, who is that? The lovely piece of cheese is just standing, a pile of books by his feet, but that somehow deludes my heart into thinking that it is a drunk, twerking baboon. What is this feeling? Love? My internal monologue was quite rudely interrupted by air, which I can apparently trip on. I go down in an elegant pile of flailing, floundering arms. I am beauty, I am grace, I might trip on air and almost accidentally kick a lovely cheese on the face. My face flushes crimson, even redder than the blood spilling from the me currently getting beaten up in my brain, and I scramble up and resume my record-breaking sprint. Wow Yash , so smooth, I chide myself. The first thing you do in front of a cute guy is to flex your obviously superior poise. I wouldn’t blame him if he thinks that I’m an asinine moron now. That is, assuming that I’m worthy enough to even hold his attention. I finally reach my beloved lunch and snatch it up, but since nothing ever goes right for me, the shelf it was on goes toppling over. How that happened is a true mystery of nature, as I am as mighty as a twig against a Category 5 hurricane. I half-heartedly prod at it with my foot, before giving up and just faux casually walking away. Oh my, the shelf fell over? Goodness, how did that happen? No ma’am, I have absolutely no idea how that happened. I wander back to my class, but the ding of the bells signals the stampede of people, all rushing to be the first ones to the tiny excuses of a locker. I have a hall pass, so I can’t officially be in trouble, but I think my teacher just might hate me now. I look in my binder for my schedule, so I can find the room where I will sit for another hour or so listening about the grading scale of Fulton County Schools yet again. I flip through all the papers, blink, then look through them again. Not that it helped, as my schedule has apparently learned to apparate. I resign myself to a day of humiliation and mortification. Oh well, I think. It can’t get worse than this. Right? ' ' August 13- Kevin’s POV ' ' I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Literally. I somehow knew today was not going to be a good day. I only got a mere 3 hours of sleep, partially because I was up half the night on discord, and mostly because I spent the whole morning thinking about that rat. I didn’t even know his name. I was desperate to see him again. I rolled out and stared at myself in the mirror. I had double eye bags and my hair resembled Spongebob's house. I sighed, it doesn’t matter, it’s not like my one true love will ever notice me anyway. I quickly get ready, eager to get to school for a glimpse of my dream boyfriend. Hi from my least favorite place on earth. I am currently sitting at another ordinary desk, half listening to my English teacher’s monotone voice, and trying very hard not to doze off. All of a sudden, the door swings open and the teacher’s tone raises up one notch. He says some more irrelevant things, something about a transfer kid named Yash. (pronounced Yee Has She) I raise my head reluctantly, I better take a look at this kid, after all I’ll be stuck with him for the rest of the year. Little did I know… ' ' August 13- Tnail’s POV ' ' My luck is either the very best or the very worst. I can’t decide. I saw that double accel kid again. I wonder if he noticed me. It doesn’t look like he is very good at walking on human legs. Hmm, maybe he's a mermaid or something. The best news is that I have 1 class with him. As I walked in, he looks like he wants to talk to me.I talk to him during class. He’s actually really nice and smart. But I bet that as soon as i get to know him, he’ll change. I talk to him some more at recess. He plays discord. And he’s really slow at running. Like REALLY REALLY slow. I win every race with him. He’s like alot taller than me, but his hair is really ugly. Lmao. I can’t get him out of my mind. I wonder if he wants to be friends with me. ' ' August 14 ' ' I can’t believe it. The rat of my dreams is in my english class!! This is a dream come true. My hands were too clammy and my heart was beating too fast for my body to handle. I did not have enough courage to raise my hand and point out to the teacher, “there’s an empty seat near me.” He’s all the way across the room, but it’s something. Over the next 45 minutes, I managed to make a little conversation with him. I told him about my hobbies and hoped that we could relate somehow. This was the most thinking I’ve ever done in a while. I pulled up all the information from all the psychological books I’ve read. How to best make someone fall in love… ' ' August 14- Tnail’s POV ' ' HE’S IN MY CLASS OML today was the best day ever. I saw him blush as I walked into class late. I saw an empty seat next to him so I plopped down and I talked to elmo some more. Whenever I talk to him my heart beats faster. He started talking to me about his hobbies. He said that he likes to uhh sit on balloons (pep rally). But I can’t do that since I’m a weakling. I can’t even win an arm wrestle against anyone, except Katelyn… I saw him at his locker. He had this really smart way of sticking a pencil in the lock so it wont lock. But like, isn’t locking a locker wat lockers are used for? Anyways, I stood by his locker talking to him, 2 girls in my wolfpack, katelyn and hanna came and locked his locker then went snickering off. Kevin chased after them screeching “reeee” and hanna kicked him then he went away. ' ' August 15- Kevin POV ' ' August 15- Tnail POV Tomorrow is Friday and I have a math quiz. Even though it is on the things that we learned last year, im nervous. I wish that Kevin was in my math class. Maybe then I would try harder. But alas he is in double accel math. I really wished that I had more classes with him. ' ' August 16th- Kevin POV ' ' Is it really Friday already? A whole weekend without speaking to Yash, or more affectionately, Toenail. Just the name itself brings a smile to my face. I can’t help daydreaming about him during class. Maybe that’s why I got a 47 on my recent grammar quiz. Anyway, english doesn’t matter now that Toe is in my class. I skip happily off to math, my head still in the clouds. However, this girl (what’s her name?) Kayelin or whatever, was standing at her top locker with the door wide open. She moved to the side to get her stack of books, and I turned my head to look at her. She was wearing neon orange. However, since my head was turned, I crashed right into the open locker door. “Dang,” Kayelin snicked. She picked up her stuff and made a slick exit to her class. I rubbed my disproportionate head. I could already feel a bump coming in. Ugh, imagine being embarrassed the entire day-- ' ' August 16th- Tnail POV ' ' It’s already Friday. Wow. This week passed by really quickly. I got to know Elmo more. But if it’s Friday, that means I have to go a whole weekend without speaking to him. I already miss him and school has only been out for 10 minutes. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. When I was walking to math class, I saw him bang his head on his locker door. I snickered and shuffled away on my rat feet. ' ' September 16- Kevin POV ' ' September 16- Tnail POV I can’t believe that I lost my diary for one WHOLE month. What if my (nonexistent) friends read it? And more importantly my crush, Elmo. Ahhhhhhh. I found 2 of the same diary on the window sill in front of the trailers. It was the most embarrassing thing ever. They both had a pink lock with some. I knew which one was mine, because mine had a tiny scratch on the left top corner. The other one had some faint hearts on it. When no one was looking, I grabbed my diary off the window sill. As I was turning away, Elmo came walking down the hall and grabbed the other one. We looked at each other and said at the same time, “no one saw that” and left. As I went back to Wolfpack, I hurried to go write in my diary. (writes random stuff) When I finished, I realized I had written in Elmo’s diary. I quickly ripped out the page and pretended nothing happened.